Trust
by RainShadow
Summary: This is a SLASH! Yes, a ThomRoger. Changed the rating again because, after all, it is slash. The ending to Lioness Rampant is slightly different in my version. Don't read it if you don't like slash!


This is a fic I thought up after reading pages 158-160 in _Lioness Rampant_. WARNING: It is a SLASH. This is a Thom/Roger story. Mmmm… I love villains. I'll keep these two if no one else wants 'em. Thom is my favorite character. If you don't like this stuff then don't read it. All reviews welcome, even flames (hey, everyone has an opinion.). Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Tamora Pierce, and I am gaining no profit from my use of them. Read and enjoy!

TRUST

A Few Days Before the Coronation

It was night. Thom, Lord of Trebond, tossed and turned in his sleeping chamber at the palace, in Corus, the capital of Tortall. The sheets were sweaty and clinging to his already hot body. Miserably, he shoved the sheets down so they were at a messy pile at the end of the bed. He closed his eyes and lay still for several quiet moments. When that didn't seem to help, Thom unsteadily got to his feet and, swaying a bit, stumbled over to the window and flung it open. Cool night air flowed into his quarters, chasing some of the heat from the rooms. But this was still not enough. Muttering under his breath, the young man stripped off his dressing gown by the light of the full moon that streamed in through his window. He stood there, clad only in a loincloth, his clothes in a heap at his bare feet.

From the shadows beyond, someone had watched this with apparent pleasure and now let his eyes traverse the figure before him. Thom was muscular and lithe, with inwardly lit violet eyes and coppery red hair and beard. He was the picture of youth, being only in his early twenties, his health only marred by the sickly glow of his skin.

Thom whirled around, aware now that someone had been watching him. He came face to face with the dead-that-was-alive, the Duke of Conté. Roger was gorgeous, with piercing sapphire blue eyes and dark hair and beard. He looked perfectly healthy. Roger was leaning in the doorway, a glass in his hand.

"Mithros, Roger, you scared me." The Duke chuckled, a warm sound that filled the air like honey.

"I seem to be doing that to a lot of people recently. I heard you from the other room. Is there anything I can do?" he asked politely. Thom looked at him suspiciously, but Roger met his gaze unflinchingly. Thom sighed suddenly and flopped onto the bed. He muttered something.

"Speak up, dear boy. What did you say?"

"I said, stop pretending." Thom said loudly. Roger walked over so that he was standing over the young man. He adopted a puzzled look. Thom glanced at him and grimaced. "You're insulting my intelligence. I don't know why I'm sick, but I'm sure you know. You're right, I don't trust you, but I brought you back. You said if you could repay me, you would. Well, I know that something went wrong. I know that you haven't changed. What are you doing to me?!" he demanded. Roger's face hardened and he stroked Thom's cheek. "And that's another thing, you're the only who can touch me who isn't burned!"

"All right, Thom, I won't deceive you any longer. It doesn't matter if you know anyway, because you are bound to me and if I am hurt, you will be also." Roger set the glass down on the table beside Thom's bed and held out his hand. Rusty red fire gathered in the center of his palm. Thom gasped and sat up. 

"Red...? But I thought you were orange...."

"Thom, think boy. I was orange, and you were purple. Now what two colors would make this red?" Roger said condescendingly. The younger man bristled at his tone. "Don't worry, though. I will not harm you unless I have to."

"And my sister? What of her?" Thom asked, trying to be nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Hmmm... that depends. If she stays out of my way, then I will have no reason to obtain my well-deserved revenge. But, knowing your sister and her meddlesome ways, I doubt that will be the case." Roger watched Thom, waiting for a reaction. Thom bit his lip, thinking. "I'll make a deal with you." the Duke of Conté offered. "I know you love your sister and she is the only one you will ever trust. I promise not to harm her unless she threatens me and I am forced to defend myself. You, in turn, will not bring the, ahem, return of my Gift, to the attention of anyone. Am I understood?"

Thom sighed, then nodded. "Good." said Roger. "Then we can get to more… pleasurable matters." Roger suddenly slid his hands down the length of Thom's body, eliciting a small gasp from him. "Shhhh." Roger murmured. "This has been a long time in coming, and you know it. Let me enjoy myself." Roger pealed off his cloak and let it drop to the floor. He sat down on the bed and leaned over Thom, then kissed the younger man fully on his lips. Roger started softly, then pressed in more forcefully, taking Thom's breath away. The younger man was stiff and resisting at first, but as Roger kissed him more deeply, he moaned and gave in, yielding to the older man's control over him. Roger broke the kiss and smiled evilly at Thom, causing him to shudder. Roger sat back and seductively unbuttoned his loose-flowing shirt and took it off, Thom watching him with wide eyes. He reached out and pulled the duke to him, his flesh cooling Thom's fevered skin, and the duke alluring pressed his tongue along his jawline. Roger gripped his arms, pinning him to the bed, and ran his tongue along Thom's body, leaving a trail of coolness in his wake. Thom's blood was pounding in his ears; his world was swallowed up by this one man raised from the dead by his own hand, who now possessed his body. Roger laughed silently at the boy's wonder and fear and ran his fingertips lightly across Thom's chest.

"Yes..." he hissed. "You are mine now." Thom realized that he was letting the darkness take hold of him. He made one last struggling attempt to get free.

"No." he said emphatically. "I am more powerful, you can't-"

"Really? I think I can. Oh Thom you silly boy don't you understand?" He laughed cruelly. "The throne will be mine, soon, and with you at my side and your sister under my control, I will be the most powerful ruler Tortall has ever seen! Once she knows I have you, your sister will come to me, and she will bring the Dominion Jewel. And as for you, my little playpretty," the duke added gently, " you will help me by day and amuse me by night. I will take care of you Thom, have no fear of that. You are mine now, body and soul." Roger, taking advantage of Thom's inexperience, began to ravage Thom's body enticingly, and Thom could no longer resist. Their bodies became completely entwined as Thom finally submitted, rolling with Roger on the bed as the older man pleasured him in ways he had not though possible.

When Roger finished, both of them were gasping for breath and Thom was hotter than before. The duke leaned over his warm body and grabbed the glass he had set down. It was filled with ice. Roger took a piece and sensually smoothed it over Thom's sweaty body. It melted within seconds. He continued until all the ice was gone, then sank back down on the bed, caressing Thom's face and hair. Tears glistened in the younger man's eyes. Roger pulled his head onto his chest lulled him to sleep by stroking his hair. The duke looked down at the sleeping body who glowed slightly in the darkness, and smiled sadistically.

"Mmmm... that was enchanting. I'm going to be very amused by you." he told his sleeping and unwilling lover. Gradually, the duke himself fell asleep.

**********

Thom awoke slowly, without opening his eyes, and tried to remember what had happened. He went rigid with shock when last night's events flooded back to him, and he realized that he was twisted around the duke. Thom opened his incredibly violet eyes and saw that Roger was watching him. Thom flinched as Roger trailed a finger along the side of his face.

"There will be more like that, dear boy. Later." the duke purred. He rose, untangling himself from Thom, and gathered his clothing. He licked his lips, kissed Thom hungrily, and left. Thom, exhausted and bewildered, drifted blissfully back to sleep.

**********

Alanna of Trebond, Thom's twin sister, arrived at her brother's quarters in the palace and knocked quietly. It was her daily visit. Roger opened the door, and Alanna stepped back involuntarily. Faithful, at her feet, hissed and puffed up angrily. Her violet eyes looked up into his deep blue ones.

"I came to see my brother." She said haughtily, and pushed past him into the room. Roger stepped through the door, and turned back to look at her.

"He's asleep. He had trouble sleeping last night." Roger left, delicately closing the door behind him. Alanna frowned thoughtfully, then turned around and entered her brother's bedchamber. He was asleep, the sheets crumpled and falling off the end of the bed. She sat on the edge and gently brushed away a strand of hair from his face. He jumped awake at her touch, his eyes wide and scared.

"Thom, it's me, calm down, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly. She looked at him, and something flashed through his eyes very quickly- pain and fear -but then it was gone, his face a mask of sleepiness.

"Nothing, you just woke me up from an intense dream, that's all." Thom lied. 

"Oh. Okay. How are you feeling?"

"About the same." he answered. She felt his forehead; it was still too hot. 

"Is it because we're twins that I can touch you?" she asked. "No one else can, right?"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Thom said, lowering his eyes. He hated lying to his sister, but it was only for her protection.

"Well, you seem better since I took some of your magic. Si-cham is pretty sure this spell will work. I hope it does."

"Me, too." Thom declared strongly. "Me, too." Alanna crossed her legs and peered closely at her brother. He eyed her through his thick lashes. "What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking." answered Alanna. "About you. What on earth possessed you to bring Roger back?" Thom thought for a while before answering,

"I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't too young for my mastery, that I _deserved _it, and therefore their respect. I played the fool too long, and I just wanted some recognition, I guess." He smiled tiredly at her. "I think I've learned my lesson, though. Getting to know Si-cham, and realizing that he doesn't look down on me, makes me wonder, maybe I was the wrong one all those years..."

"Oh, Thom." Alanna cried, and hugged her brother fiercely. "It's okay. Everything will be fine." she murmured. His hot tears soaked through her blouse as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I was so stupid." he groaned. Alanna comforted and soothed her brother for a while, before leaving to find Si-cham.

**********

The Day of the Coronation

The Duke of Conté spoke softly to the young man on the bed. Thom screamed, and heard others echoing him down below. Roger kissed him passionately one last time, and began to drain their combined Gift from him. He left to go below, into the catacombs of the palace. Thom screamed again in agony, his veins felt like they were filled with liquid fire, his nerves were pounding away at his brain. He felt cool for the first time in months. Alanna reached him as the last of his Gift fled his body. He felt himself slipping; he closed his eyes to let it end. Alanna sat for a while, sure he was gone, holding his cold hand. Faithful finally pulled her away. From a very far away place, Thom felt his sister kiss his forehead, then leave. He heard the struggle and the sickening _chop_ of Josiane's ax as it bit into Si-Cham's flesh. And as Faithful's spirit fled back to the Goddess, Thom felt some of the cat's magic flung back at him, what little the animal possessed, and heard a voice echoing in his head,

_Use this life wisely._ He advised, and was gone before Thom could thank him. He lay there several long moments, and felt the pressure of the earth and the power of the Dominion Jewel and the magic Roger was brewing in the catacombs. And he felt the final moment when Roger died, trying to pull Thom with him. But Thom's gift wasn't with him; Jonathon had it, so the duke had no connection to pull him with. Thom felt a peace wash over him as he opened his eyes from death. Tears coursed down his face.

Below him, in the catacombs, as she fainted, Alanna felt her brother's presence and smiled....


End file.
